thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo Quill
Introduction This tribute was made by Smilingtribute, please don't steal this and ask for permission to use this tribute. This tribute is completed. Tribute Information Name: 'Echo Quill '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''0 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Pickaxe and Machete '''Appearance: ' 'Strengths/skills: '''Aglity, Close Combat and Stealth '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Speed and Strength '''Personality: '''Echo is a quiet girl, she never wants to show good emotion unless something good happens to her in life. She never backs down to anything '''Backstory/History: '''Echo was a nice child. who had lot of friends and was never builled but something was going to change her world forvever. Echo was born in unknown District 0 12 years before it got descorved by the Captiol. Echo lived in a normal house with her brother, mother and dad who loved their life and their home which they lived in peacefully without no Hunger Games. Echo grew up like a normal District 0 girl will would, a normal unkilling life. When she was little and just started school, their was a lake near by. Where kids her age would get a swimming lesson, Echo was scared of the water thinking that their was a monster living in the water and eat people up like her. She watched her classmates jump in as she looked down feeling scared and sick. Her teacher said 'Echo, why do not want to swim?' in a nice way. Echo told her that she thought their is a monster living their. Then the teacher asked all her classmates if their was a monster in their and they all shouted no. Echo deciced to believe them and finally manged to get the guts to get in the water which she did. Their was no monster in their and she felt safe near her classmates. Echo loved her classmates and her teacher. Echo learned slowly how to trust people and she finally did. Her teacher would teach her into she was 16 which she didn't mind neither did her classmates. Back home Echo mother and father was working in the factory near by, her brother was couple years older than her. Echo adored her brother to bits and counted him as her best friend. Echo's brother Tom used to help her when she in trouble like homework, what Echo liked. Echo hugged her big brother every morning because he was their to be her best friend and brother. When her brother and her was left alone, they used to play hide and seek. Echo was really good at finding places to hide and sometimes her brother couldn't find her at all. She had to give away her poistion after an hour because her brother gave up in the end and say 'I give up Echo!' Echo could find her brother in seconds. She was given the name 'Stealth Girl' and she kept that name because she always won Hide and Seek. When she was 11, it was a normal school day for her. She just finished lunch and she sat down in her normal seat. The teacher came in and started her lesson. Echo closed her eyes to think and all she could hear was people screaming and a big bang. Echo opened up to her eyes to a nightmare. A place full of dead bodies and her teacher lying their dead. Echo thought it was a dream and wanted to wake up but it wasn't a dream but reality. Echo looked around to see the outside right next to her, and she doesn't know how she survived. It must have been just luck from her necklace. One of her dead friend arm was lying next to her. She was the only survivor of the bomb of class 6A. She couldn't stop crying, and she still went to school but was moved into the next class but it wasn't the same. Echo soon realised it was the Captiol who killed all her classmates. Echo never forgave them and she will never will. Echo had nightmares after the bomb went off in her classroom, it wouldn't go away. Her parents tried to help her but couldn't. The nightmare got worse for Echo, her brother and her best friend was put in the first hunger games for her district. Her brother lasted into the last day but died in the morning. His last words was 'Tell my sister, if you get out. Never back down without a fight, Echo' to his only ally who later won the games. Echo kept that words with her into she got picked 2 years later. She practised with her fathers tools intill Echo was picked much to her delight, she wants to see her family happy again. She wants to have a normal life again but she know she won't. She wants to win for her brother and her only best friend who she doesn't want to let down. '''Interview Angle: '''Echo will talk about her brother and her best friend. She will tell the good and bad exprience of her life including the bombing of her classroom. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Echo would like to get the bag that she will see and she likes to look of it. She will fight or kill. '''Games Strategy: '''Echo will stay and stick with her ally. She will trust them with all her heart and help out the best she can. If the ally tries to kill her, she will fight back and never back down. She will tell them before they die 'I thought I trusted you but I can't now' She will fight for her life. '''Token: '''Necklace '''Height: '''5.2 '''Fears: '''Bombs '''Alliance: '''Only somebody who she can trust, mostly a girl not a boy. ' Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters